


If I said

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Death Do Us Part, F/M, February 2018, Jack's POV, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Jack reflects on the contradictions in his relationship with Phryne, considers the past and the future.





	If I said

If I said, the sky was grey, overcast and dreary. She’d insist it was azure blue with the mist clearing. Because an old friend was an expert on clouds. As well as being a pilot. (Or was that a flying kangaroo?) She was fraternizing with a suspect. She’d call me too serious, a stuffed shirt. As well as being old before my time. (Or was that repressed?)

If I said, ‘Be careful’, she’d tell me to be careful, too. And, then shadow me, pearl handled pistol at the ready, garter knife under her skirt. As well as thrusting with the riposte that a lady’s dirk bested a man’s sword every time. (Or was that really an allusion to multiple orgasms?) ‘I’m not used to being loved. I wouldn’t know what to do’. She’d offer me a Roman centurion’s costume and one gaudy night. As well as all the champagne I could hold. (Or was that those dangerous cocktails Mr. Butler makes?)

If I said,‘There are many forms of love as there are moments in time’. She’d regale me with stories of the dance instructor-opera singer-novelist-foreplay artist she met in Paris after the war, on Kilimanjaro, in Madagascar, while wearing only her knickers, Jicky perfume and a smile. As well as all the men in cravats. (Or was that three piece suits?) You make ‘enormous demands on me’. She’d penetrate me with hypnotic cat eyes, a mesmerizing blue-green. As well as buying me a new hat, some brighter colored ties, and a pair of silk pajamas. (Or was that the latest in men’s smalls?) I really can’t go on like this. She’d ask me where I was going, where could I go after all? As well as making do with each other from now on. (Or was that her version of a vow?)

If I said, ‘I don’t want you to go, I need you to go’. She’d say Sayonara with a hiss spit feline Goodbye Forever, and then still stick around. As well as forcing me to choose the pace at which we’d move along. (Or was that really no choice at all?)

If I said, ‘You’re not a telescope’. She’d jump in before I could explain myself and taunt me about romantic overtures. As well as beginning to distance herself from me. (Or was that her father’s interference?) So, I’ll just say good-bye over the telephone and wish you a Bon Voyage. She’d say we’re sitting together at Dot and Hugh’s wedding, we made the match, after all. As well as having to see her walk down the aisle. (Or was I that much of a masochist?) I won’t be coming to the airfield to see you off, Miss Fisher. She’d say I never expected you to. As well as knowing that I wanted to avoid the parade of men who would be queuing up to kiss her farewell. (Or was I that much of a coward?)

If I said, I arrived in time to see her, my bold, brave, daring adventuress, sitting in her idling plane. As well as expecting to stand far behind the powerful potentates, the Latin lovers, the heroes in cravats who were there to wave her off. (Or was I that mistaken?) I left my car and ran towards her. She jumped out of her plane and raced to me. As well as meeting somewhere in the middle of a beginning end. (Or was that a romantic overture?) I heard her ask me to come after her. She said it twice, ‘Come after me, Jack Robinson.’ As well as wondering what her father was yelling from the plane. (Or was that the bliss of her totally ignoring him?)

If I said, I could release her with acceptance in my heart and a willingness to let go. As well as a sneaking suspicion that my kiss Goodbye was her kiss Hello. (Or was that just her tongue in my mouth?) I felt happy as she ran away from me. Her confidence restored and her light-heartedness returned, her energy level at its peak. As well as her cheeks flushed,  her smile wide, and her words teasing. (Or was that a challenge?)

If I said, I found as the sounds of her airplane faded away in the distance, that I was the only one there. The only one. I had been afraid in the past to dare to believe that she cared.

If I said, I was always the only one. Would you believe me?


End file.
